


ménage à trois

by corvidlesbian



Series: AUpocalypse [1]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Harrow the Ninth Spoilers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidlesbian/pseuds/corvidlesbian
Summary: I think Harrow deserves two Gideons
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Ball AU!Gideon, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus/Ball AU!Gideon
Series: AUpocalypse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	ménage à trois

“This isn’t fair,” Gideon Nav complained. “She’s got _so much more game_ than I do, Harrow.”

“Nav, you still have better biceps,” Harrow said breathily, wriggling in the other Gideon’s arms. Harrow was entirely bare, her legs spread, a naked Gideon Gaius sitting between them. 

Her Serene Highness- or just Gaius, because Nav was definitely not going to use that ridiculous title- was cupping Harrow’s breasts gently in her hands, a smirk filling her entire face. Even Harrow’s comment wasn’t capable of knocking her down a peg. Nav was momentarily appeased by Harrow’s compliment, but Gaius was hovering over Harrow in a way that prevented her from getting in on the action. So she sat to the side, held Harrow’s hand, and huffed. 

Gaius noticed her building resentment. “Come on, hot stuff,” she said to Nav, tugging her in by the arm. “Kiss her.”

Nav let go of Harrow’s hand, replacing one of Gaius’s hands over her tits with her own. Harrow’s eyes flicked up to Nav’s, and there was no apprehension in them, only desire. She was waiting for her to make a move, Nav realized dimly- she _wanted_ her to make a move- so she pressed their lips together gently. Gaius rested her hand on Nav’s bare shoulder, and it made her shudder.

Harrow whimpered against her lips, and reached up to thread her fingers through her hair and pull. Then she broke the kiss with a gasp- slightly confused, Nav looked over to Gaius, who had moved down Harrow’s body and latched around her clit. Gaius’s hand left Nav’s shoulder and went to Harrow’s thigh, helping her grind up against Gaius’s mouth. Harrow pulled Nav into another kiss. Her lips were shaky, so Nav was doing most of the actual work, but that was kind of hot too.

A few moments later, Harrow broke away to whine against her mouth, and said, “Gaius, if you don’t continue-”

The other Gideon had apparently stopped eating her out. Nav pulled away from Harrow’s lips, ignoring the tug in her hair. Harrow tangled her other hand in _Gaius’s_ hair, attempting to push her down. Gaius resisted. “I know sometimes the taste of pussy’s too strong for you,” she told Harrow. “That the case now, or could you eat your girl out? Either answer’s fine.”

“Nav,” Harrow said in response, her voice thin and high, “sit on my face.”

Nav made eye contact with Gaius, and… huh. Nav had seen those eyes in the mirror, when she had the luxury of one. It was something entirely different to see them in another person, entirely focused on her. Was it this intense every time Harrow looked into her eyes? No wonder it was so easy to make her blush.

“Well?” Gaius prompted, looking extraordinarily pleased with herself. Nav looked at Harrow. She was probably fine with it. She’d said she was. It was just good to make _doubly_ sure.

“Please,” Harrow added, easing her hand out of Nav’s hair. She swung a leg over Harrow’s head and lowered herself gently down.

Two small hands went to Nav’s thighs, pulling her slightly closer, and as Harrow’s mouth first made contact she had to put a hand down on the bed to keep herself upright. It was sloppy, lacking the technique she usually had; clearly, she wasn’t able to focus on kissing, not with Gaius taking her apart at the same time. It was outstanding anyway, because it was _Harrow._

Nav tried not to grind against Harrow’s face, because that would be degrading for the both of them, but after a few minutes her hips were twitching regardless. She lost track of Gaius entirely, although she could feel Harrow’s tongue falter every few moments. Presumably, whatever her other self was doing, it was good.

Harrow made a small unhappy noise under her, and for a moment Nav was paranoid that she couldn’t breathe, or that maybe she’d triggered her gag reflex. She lifted her hips away. Her clit was near-throbbing from the loss of stimulation, and in a rare moment of clarity she wondered with dismay if she’d have to finish herself off. Then Gaius said: “Harrowhark, I won’t let you come until you make _her_ come. You got this, babe. Slow and steady.”

Harrow’s nails dug into Nav’s thighs, the sting encouraging her to settle back down against her mouth. She didn’t need to be told twice. Harrow got back into a messy rhythm, and Nav rocked against her tongue. She could feel her thighs burn, a low ache collecting below the pit of her stomach. She put her other hand down on the bed and leaned on them both so she wouldn’t put her weight on Harrow’s face. Her arms shook.

She came with a low groan, her arms nearly giving out, and Harrow continued to lick through her folds until it went past pleasure into overstimulation. She shifted off of Harrow’s head, struggling to catch her breath, and leaned over to kiss her again. Harrow’s mouth was slick, covered with Gideon’s arousal, and Gideon was wildly curious as to what she tasted like on Harrow’s lips (not that she hadn’t done this before- she just forgot every damn time). She licked over Harrow’s lips, at the wetness that had collected above them, at the mess she had made of her cheeks; she licked into Harrow’s mouth, where her tongue still tasted vaguely of salt. Harrow made a small noise that might have been disgust and might have been lust.

Then Harrow reached out to grab both of Nav’s shoulders, gripping so hard it hurt. She gasped out, “Nav- Gideon- Gideon-”

Harrow was clearly way too distracted to kiss, so Nav looked up to see the reason. Gaius was lapping at her clit like she was eating a dessert, Harrow’s legs thrown up over her shoulders. One of her arms was blocked from view by their bodies, but it was moving in a _very_ suggestive way. Harrow’s arousal made Gaius’s nose and cheeks gleam.

Nav didn’t think she’d ever seen her necromancer that wet, and wasn’t sure how or _why_ she was still suppressing her noises.

“Let go,” said Gideon Nav. “I want to hear you.”

Harrow whined, high and tremulous, then cried out, tension Nav hadn’t even realized was there relaxing from her shoulders. She hooked her ankles around each other, pressed her feet into Gaius’s back, and screamed- long, broken, utterly unhinged. Her legs shook against Gaius’s back. At the tuneless melody of Harrow’s bliss, Nav’s breath left her entirely. She felt deprived for never having heard it before.

Harrow’s voice broke off, and she panted for breath. “Fuck,” she said between gasps, then pulled Nav into another kiss. Breathing heavily against her lips, Harrow cupped her face with uncharacteristic tenderness. Nav almost freaked, but then figured that was just what happens when Harrow gets fucked by two of her at once. 

That was entirely fair. She figured she’d be pretty weird too, if she got fucked by two Harrows.

Gaius dragged up her body and pressed her lips to Harrow’s neck before drawing back to ask, “Think you can go for one more?”

Harrow laughed weakly. “Maybe in fifteen minutes.”

Gaius settled down next to Harrow- how lucky they were to have such a big bed- and reached between her own legs to press her fingers inside herself. She grunted, her eyes closing. Gideon Nav wasn’t definitely staring, so sue her. Was that what she looked like when she got herself off? Honestly, it was kind of hot.

Harrow was staring too, her jaw slightly slack. It didn’t take Gaius long until her face was flushed and she was coming on her own fingers with a heavy exhale. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked the length of them shamelessly. Nav, completely unsure what to think of watching herself come, still could not rip her gaze away. Gaius met her eyes and split her fingers into a V, sticking her tongue through it lasciviously and grinning. A strand of arousal connected her index finger to her lip.

“Harrow, am I this irritating?” Nav said plaintively, looking back at Harrow.

“No,” said Harrow. “Actually, no.”

“Thank fuck,” said Nav.

“Hey, hot stuff,” Gaius said, and both Nav and Harrow turned to look at her. “Me. Other me. Come over here, and let’s give Harrow a show.”

A show? “What?”

“You ever wanted to make out with yourself?”

The suggestion ran every thought out of her head, replacing them with a running stream of: _What the fuck? What the fuck?_ For a moment, she could only stare at her blankly. Then: “I hadn't thought about it. Seriously?”

Gaius jerked her head toward Harrow, and Nav followed the movement to see that Harrow was staring at them, her eyes wide and startlingly black. Her jaw was slack. Nav never ceased to be amazed at exactly how into her Harrow was, and it was just… exceptionally hot. Gaius leaned in close to Nav, and said for her ears only, “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just think our gal might be into it.”

Yeah, Harrow would definitely be into it. Gaius pulled back, and Nav waited a moment before crashing their lips together. Maybe she’d been lying when she said she hadn’t thought about it- she _had_ always wondered if she was a good kisser. The answer, apparently, was yes. Gaius kissed aggressively, the way Nav sometimes liked to kiss Harrow but usually didn’t (when it came to kissing, Harrow was a softie, and she was more than happy to accommodate that). Gaius cupped her face with one hand, the side of her face _away_ from Harrow so as not to block the view.

Harrow’s breath quickened next to them. Nav opened her eyes for a moment to look at her, and she stared back. It wasn’t clear where Harrow’s pupils ended and her irises began. Her lips were parted and she was squeezing her tits gently, kneading them with her palms, dragging her thumbs over the peaks of her nipples.

Gaius pressed in closer, and Nav closed her eyes again. The bare skin of Gaius’s chest was soft on hers, and Nav was kind of a fan of her own tits, but she’d never experienced them on another person. This was _weird_. She placed her hands on Gaius’s stomach right below her breasts, and huh. She got why Harrow liked touching her abs. They felt terrific. 

“It’s okay,” Gaius mumbled against her lips. “Touch me however you want.”

Gaius really had no fucking boundaries, apparently, which was wild. Nav cupped her breasts in her hands, and the sight drew a breathy moan from her necromancer. Gaius reached over to palm Nav’s chest as well. Her hands were perhaps less calloused than Nav’s, but undoubtedly skillful, and they drew a whine out of her- a truly _embarrassing_ sound. Gaius crawled over Harrow’s legs to straddle her doppelganger’s hips. Nav tried not to choke on her spit.

Gaius broke their kiss to check on Harrow, and Nav followed her gaze.

Harrow had on this tiny smile that absolutely transformed her face, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Nav was so entranced by it that she was taken by surprise when Gaius’s lips found her neck. Her breath stuttered.

“Keep looking at her,” Gaius said quickly, “she likes it.”

Gaius’s mouth went back to her neck. Nav kept her eyes on Harrow, and as she watched- and Harrow watched back- Harrow’s hand snaked between her legs. “Hey,” Nav said sharply, leaning her head to one side to make room for Gaius’s head.

“Gideon,” Harrow pleaded, but as she held her stare there was an unshakeable dignity to her (unlike Nav, who was _losing it_ ). Her eyes pierced Nav’s soul, which was sexy as hell. Nav felt a surge of arousal.

“Let her, it’s hot,” Gaius said. “Harrow, what do you want us to do?”

Harrow closed her eyes briefly, pressing her palm against her clit. “Nav, put two fingers in her mouth.”

“Let’s go, hot stuff,” Gaius said, settling back onto her haunches. Their hands slipped off each other. Nav looked away from Harrow- that sucked, she loved looking at Harrow, but she kind of had to- and brushed her fingers against Gaius’s lips. She slipped them inside. Gaius didn’t resist. She opened her mouth for her.

“Make her gag on them,” Harrow ordered.

Gaius moaned around Nav’s fingers, which was… weird, admittedly. This whole thing was fucking weird. But Harrow was taking charge, which was more comfortable than this hotter version of herself doing it, and the effect it was having on Harrow made it so bloody worth it. Nav slid her fingers deeper into Gaius’s mouth, then curled them gently. Gaius’s throat bobbed as she swallowed against them.

“Do you not have a gag reflex?” Nav demanded. “Cuz that’s- you’re gonna have to teach me that trick.”

Gaius winked, and Nav pushed further into her mouth, and _there_ was her gag reflex.

“Now kiss her again, Nav, with tongue,” Harrow said.

Nav didn’t hesitate. The aggression that Gaius had kissed with earlier was all gone, leaving her open and receptive to Nav’s tongue. Gaius made a soft noise, and Harrow echoed it.

“Alright,” Harrow said, her voice wobbling. “Gaius, lie down next to me. Nav, get on top.”

Nav drew back, and Gaius dismounted her lap, laying down next to Harrow. Nav straddled one of her legs, then looked to Harrow for instructions, because she had a single brain cell and Harrow had just stolen it.

“Gaius, get yourself off on her thigh. And keep your eyes on me.”

Gaius looked far more vulnerable now than she had with that smirk on her face earlier. Nav lowered her leg so it hovered right above her clit. They really were similar to each other- the more she saw of Gaius, the more obvious it became. Nav knew what Gaius was going to do before she did it, because it was the exact same thing she would have done: she reached out to hold Harrow’s hand.

Harrow squeezed Gaius’s hand, simultaneously stroking lazily through her own folds. Nav knew it wasn’t enough to get Harrow off, which made her feel better- if she didn’t get to help Harrow come at least once that day, this threesome would be a major disappointment. She rocked forward, and Gaius reciprocated. They found a rough pace that seemed to work for the woman on the bottom, because her breath came in ragged pants that Nav recognized as identical to her own. She was close.

Whether or not Harrow wanted Nav looking at her too, she desperately wanted to see her, so she tilted her head up to watch. Harrow was looking between the two of them, her breath coming shallowly. Gaius grabbed her arm, but Nav kept her focus on Harrow. 

The other Gideon’s hips began to move erratically, and Nav made sure to keep her own movements steady. It wasn’t easy, not when Harrow was looking at her like that and bucking her hips into her hand. Harrow’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she slid inside herself with two fingers.

Gaius came with a high-pitched whimper that had Nav blushing- she seriously sounded like _that_ when she came?- and Harrow moaning. Harrow closed her eyes for just a moment. When she opened them, there was a single minded focus to them. Nav was slightly terrified, but mostly aroused.

“Fuck me,” Harrow said. 

Gaius needed a minute. Nav didn’t. She sat up, letting Harrow crawl into her lap and sit on one of her legs. When Gaius dragged herself over to push herself into Nav’s side, her legs were still shaking slightly. Nav brought her arm around Harrow’s waist to stroke her inner thigh. Gaius placed her hand on top of Nav’s, and Nav knew immediately what their plan was.

Warmth filled Nav’s chest when Harrow chose to lean against _her_ , pushing her head against her collarbone and sighing against her skin. Gaius pushed their hands up her thigh to Harrow’s folds. They slid their index fingers inside easily, and Nav could feel Harrow’s hot breath on her chest. Harrow was trembling.

She was so wet that Nav’s brain went empty. All she could think about was how it felt to be inside her like this, sharing her with Gaius, the evidence of Harrow’s arousal making everything as smooth as silk. Nav was thankful that Gaius had already felt this and gotten used to it, and was thus not shorting out like a frayed wire, because _somebody_ had to start the party off. Gaius sunk their fingers in all the way to the knuckle and crooked her finger over Nav’s, dragging both their fingers against Harrow’s inner wall. Harrow’s breath cracked, impossibly endearing. Nav kissed the top of Harrow’s head.

“Perfect,” Gaius said. “ _Wow_ , perfect.”

Nav shot Gaius a warning glance- too many compliments and Harrow would freak. Gaius didn’t know her Harrow’s boundaries like Nav did. Despite the praise, Harrow didn’t seem to be perturbed. She turned toward Nav further, as much as she could without disrupting the angle of their fingers. Nav threw her free arm around Harrow’s shoulders, holding her tightly, letting Gaius lead. Harrow began to rock against their hands, _hard_ , and Nav was almost worried at the force of it.

She wasn’t the only one who worried. “Don’t go so hard,” Gaius said gently. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Harrow let out a choked sob, slowing but finding a more intentional rhythm. She was guiding their fingers with the drag of her hips. Nav felt something wet on her chest, and there was a moment before she realized that Harrow was crying. “Oh, babe,” she whispered. “Oh, Harrow.”

“Griddle,” Harrow said. “Griddle-”

She came with a soft cry, shaking against Nav’s chest. Gaius removed her finger first, petting Harrow’s thigh, and Nav did second, wrapping both arms around Harrow and pulling her closer.

“Come here, we’re cuddling,” said Nav. She laid down, holding her necromancer so that she couldn’t squirm away. It wasn’t necessary: Harrow didn’t struggle. She shifted closer to Nav, and the other Gideon lay down at her back. Nav threw an arm around her waist, trapping her arms in the space between them, and Gaius put a hand over her hip.

“I’m going to feel that tomorrow,” Harrow muttered.

“That’s on you,” said Nav.

Gaius stayed silent and still. Nav couldn’t see her face, hidden as it was by Harrow’s body, but Nav was sure she was content- Gideons loved spooning, after all.

Nav felt Harrow’s breath slowly even out, until she wasn’t sure whether she was awake or asleep. It didn’t matter either way. Harrow was safe, and sated, and hadn’t even said a word in protest when Nav had initiated cuddling. Whether Harrow was tired or simply submitting to her desire to be held, Nav drifted off before she could find out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you alittlegloomy for helping me with the gruntwork of editing  
> thank you badgerjaw for the whole conceit of this, it's ridiculous, I love you, I owe you so much  
> thank you to the discord server, this is your fault somehow


End file.
